Why Can't They
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Afraid to live in the past Pan Son leaves her family and friends in search of adventure. After a 3 year disappearance, Pan returns to her family and friends, grown up, mature, and the spitting image of her Grandma Rikku. She expected change, but hardly anything has, Goten is still oblivious to love, Vegeta is still in mourning, and Trunks still sees her as a little kid.
1. Pan's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. No matter how much I really, really want to!**

**Why Can't They?**

**Summary: ****After a 3 year disappearance, Pan returns to her family and friends, grown up, mature, and expecting change. However things barely have, her best friend Bulla is still locked in a threesome battle with Marron and Uub, Her uncle Goten is still oblivious to the affections of his childhood friend Rika, and Trunks still sees her as a little kid. Determined for change Pan uses her mischievousness, and new found world wisdom to stir things up.**

_**Chapter 1: Pan's Return**_

_The planet shook from the fury of the mighty gold ape. The instability of power caused volcanoes to erupt, earthquakes to shudder, and the sky to darken. Pan couldn't remember the last time she had been so scared. The red eyes of her grandmother's monstrous form staring past her and up at the glowing blue planet above. The revenge seeking maniac Baby had sealed the fate of the Earth, but it didn't stop her grandmother Rikku from reaching out for it, her hands seeking home. The orb was so big and beautiful the ape swore she could touch it. She roared in defiance when it couldn't be reached and she stomped and slammed her feet and fists on the rocky terrain._

"_Grandma, please, control yourself! You have to come to your senses!" The words of love and reminiscence had been spoken but Rikku struggled internally. Pan shouted to her again, the ring her voice matching that of the animal. The ape glowed bright with power and Pan screamed as the light became too bright to see. _

_Rikku's body contorted and shifted, while her inner self battled with the animal inside. She roared still shifting from ape to woman, her raven colored hair pilling down her back in heavy spikes. The fur that grew on her skin was a deep crimson, almost blood colored and it coated her well-shaped top from shoulder to knuckle, and slid up her sides barely covering her breasts, she may as well be naked. Rikku panted and simmered her eyes gold and red lit with a fury Pan had never seen her endure._

"_Grandma… Rikku." _

_Rikku's eyes shot to her granddaughter… though her body was tense and she looked just as wild as her ape form, she spoke with a struggling tenderness. "Pan… Run!"_

Pan woke with a start her heart banging in her chest as she looked at her surroundings. She sighed in relief recognizing the confines of her tent. "Just a dream…" She had been fourteen years old when that cataclysmic event had taken place. She could still feel the burn of her grandmother's power as it threatened to spiral out of control. She'd been so scared, scared that she would lose the grandmother she had devoted herself to. She had always admired and idolized her grandmother not just for her strength but for her purity. She had raised a family with great love, and took nothing for granted.

She had just been a child when she explored the universe with her grandmother and best friend Trunks. She hadn't been completely accepted at first, but as their journey continued she felt she had made as much a contribution to the journey as the others did. She wasn't as strong as her grandmother or as brilliant in scientific knowledge like Trunks, but she knew she held special power. At eighteen she sought to prove herself to the world. She took off, leaving only a note and a promise to return when she felt she satisfied herself.

Now, at twenty-one, Pan had achieved a pinnacle of power that her grandmother had been the first to attain. She had become a super Saiyan, and unlike the ferociousness of her grandmother's ssj4 transformation, her super Saiyan strength had been reached through brute strength and severity. She had traveled the world, faced every earthly danger, and conquered every human fear, but couldn't escape her nightmares.

Exiting her tent Pan strolled ten feet to the little river. Dipping her hands into the cool water she splashed her face and sighed with relief. Her mind had been plagued with thoughts of the past, and of her family for days, and she knew now what it was telling her. She'd been gone long enough. It was time to go home.

~Capsule Corporation~

Bulla China Son was a woman on the rampage. With the dark good looks of her parents, the fire of the Saiyan race in her blood, and the fashion sense of any Earth model, she was the depiction of loveliness. She looked like her mother, with thick black hair cut to her liking, her trademark blue headband keeping her bangs in place. Her onyx eyes could both appear gentile and feminine, as well as fierce and furious.

"He's your best friend," she accused harshly at her eldest brother Trunks. "I wish you would talk some sense into our brother, he's completely oblivious!"

"Why should I interfere in Goten's life? If he likes her he'll let her know." For 15 years Trunks took head position as Capsule Corps. At first he'd been an absolute flake, bailing paperwork, and responsibilities after only putting an hour of work under his belt. Now a days he took his work seriously, so serious Bulla could label him boring.

"Meanwhile he and Rika have been "friends" since birth, and where she's too shy to say it out right, he's too dumb deaf and blind to not see how much she's in love with him. If this keeps up they'll never be together!" Which was more than she could say for herself, Bulla admitted silently. Rika and Goten were at least friends. The only man she ever liked barely knew she existed.

"It's none of our business Bulla. You're putting yourself between a rock and a hard place. Stop interfering."

"How can I not interfere? Goten loves her, I know it. He's just… dense!" Aggravated she sighed and plopped into the seat across her brother's desk. Since her birth Trunks and Goten had forever been the hitch in her stride. They both tormented, and protected her, choosing the first over the other more often. Nevertheless she loved them both for they were family. "If Pan were here, she'd agree with me."

Trunks paused on his paperwork to look his sister in the face. She hadn't mentioned Pan's name in months. For a while he thought she'd finally accepted that the little quarter Saiyan wasn't coming back. Pan had chosen to leave and become a woman. He respected her audacity, but loathed her decision. "Why bring her up?"

"Oh please, my niece is as much my best friend as she is yours. She'd back me up because she knows I'm right."

"Which you usually are," Pan's voice suddenly popped out of nowhere. Both heads whip towards the little window of Trunks' office. Pan, all grown up and grinning waved to the two. "It's good to see some things don't change."

"PAN! You're back!" Bulla was out of her chair in a shot. The window was too small to contain the force of Bulla's attack and when she blasted through to hug her niece she took a good portion of the wall with her. Papers flew everywhere, but it didn't derail Trunks from the fact he'd just seen the girl he'd spent the past three years removing from his mind.

The girls hug and laugh spinning in the air above the busy metropolis below. "Oh wow it's so good to see you Bulla. You look great."

"So do you, I have to say you bloomed late, but you bloomed well. Are those real?" Bulla anchored her head down and squeezed Pan's boobs making her blush.

"Bulla!"

"I love it that you don't call me Aunt Bulla."

"We're too close in age for me to call you Aunt Bulla. Besides," she wraps an arm around her. "Wasn't it you who said we're as much friends as Trunks and I?"

"Yeah, true, so" Bulla's eyes go soft and gooey. "You're really back for good?"

"Yeah," Pan laughed and tugged on the ends of her long hair. Over the past three years the shoulder length hair had grown out past her back making the ends easy access. "I figured three years is too long to be away from my family. I've been gone too long."

"Yes you have, but I hate to be the one to tell you that little has changed since you left." Bulla motioned her back towards the wrecked window. "Goten's still a dense jerk, Rika's still a pacifist liberal speaker, Your dad is still a geek, and my dad is still a train-a-holic." Bulla shrugged. "The only thing that did change is Trunks actually became a dedicated president. Without you around he's been glued to his work. Guess without you around he feels like an old man."

Trunks, Pan's heart did a flip flop at the mention of his name. She'd gotten a brief look of him at his desk. He'd ditched the sour lemon suit, and dorky glasses, and had actually looked like a professional. His hair had been slicked back and tied in a ponytail. His suit was a dark blue with gold cufflinks, and brown leather business shoes. He'd looked like the rich handsome business tycoon all the tabloids had raved him to be. She guessed Trunks wanted it that way. "Bulma must be happy."

"Actually, not in the slightest. She's been begging him to settle down and get married, but you know Trunks. No single woman would suffice. He's been gaggling around so many woman even Bulma can't get their names straight."

"So," with some hope she pushed further into the subject. Trunks had quickly busied himself by collecting up papers and was too busy to take in the conversation. "There hasn't been anyone solid?"

"Well, not necessarily. Last year he dated this girl for nearly the entire year. They just broke up last winter." Bulla pulled back even more not wanting Trunks to hear them. "Don't bring it up, it was pretty nasty. Marriage was even discussed."

Pan's hope shattered at her feet. He'd been in love, and marriage had been discussed. Good, god she HAD been away too long. "That's awful," she whispered.

"Are you two going to float out there all day, or are you going to come in and help me pick up the papers you scattered?" Trunks saved Pan from sympathizing any farther. The girls slid into the room, Pan was immediately on her hands and knees sliding papers into a neat pile. Her hands brushed over his a moment and their eyes finally latched.

"Hey." Pan whispered with a smile.

"Hi," Trunks greeted back his hand turning to take hers in his. Screw the past, she was back. He offered a warm smile. "Welcome back."

The warm smile and welcome made her smile widen. She dropped the papers and pounced on Trunks knocking them both to the floor. "I'm BACK!"

Seven years was too long. Seven years of longing, seven years of regrets, and seven years of wishing he could feel the smooth fragrant skin of his mate once again. Vegeta sat on the training room floor, his face and body covered in sweat, pale and shivering as he stared at the center of the room. The brutal workout had left him nearly paralyzed, but no matter how hard her worked, no matter what amount of gravity he pushed his training to, nothing could remove the pain.

He just couldn't forget, and therefore couldn't remove the pain. He managed to hide it for the most part playing parent with Bulla and Trunks, or with the other members of the Z gang. However when the crowd dispersed, and he left himself alone in the training hall, the haunting memories of his mate disappearing with Shenron

_~Flashback~ _

_Rikku, in Super Saiyan four form stared up at Shenron. The familiar long green body stretch out across the sky but his head lowered to meet her eye to eye. "You're leaving for good, aren't you Shenron?"_

"_Yes, and you Rikku must come with me." _

"_What?" Her eyes widen and she held her heart and then her forehead. "It's because of the dragon ball isn't it?" _

"_Because you have merged with them it is imperative you come with me, and protect them from ever being used again." Shenron said simply in his usual tone of power and concern. Rikku looked down and lowered herself out of Super Saiyan four form. _

_As her head lifted up, back to a child mode, she smiled big but with tears in her throat. "Should have known it would turn out this way." She jumped up onto Shenron's head and turned to Vegeta. The man was frozen stiff for a moment, stumbling forward._

"_Karat, where are you going? I don't understand… wait are you going to train?"_

_Rikku shook her head and she leaned over onto her belly putting a finger to her lips. "Shhh they're in your hands now Vegeta, take good care of them." She reached out her little hand touching his fingers. "Don't ever forget me." _

_Vegeta grasped her hand his Saiyan pride making him hold back the tears that burned in his eyes. "Y-You know damn well that's impossible!" _

_She grinned ear to ear a single tear falling down her cheek as Shenron lifted his head breaking their hold and she quickly waved to the others. "Goodbye, everyone!" _

_~End of Flashback~_

The vision of his lover disappeared with the sounds of their friends and family crying out to her echoing in muffled tones in his ears. Everyone else had been so verbal but the moment that Rikku had let go of his hand he had been as silent as the grave. He stared at it now, broken skin and bleeding under his gloves. "Karat… why can't you come back to me?"

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta's eyes shot up and his heart leapt into his throat and he was on his feet as a figure stood in the door of his gravity chamber. All that black hair pulled up into a ponytail, eyes kind and softly almond shaped to make them just enough mysterious and hungry. As the lips curved into a smile he felt that heart in his throat beat rapidly. "K-Karat?"

"Close," Pan said with a laugh rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "But you're about two generation's off Grandpa."

The heart dropped at his feet… but didn't break, his tense muscles went lax and his shocked expression turned into one of grim disappointment. "Well it's about time you showed your face again, brat."

Though his voice was callous and disproving, he still couldn't get over just how much the daughter of Gohan took after her grandmother. Rikku had always been idolized by Pan, he could see it as a young age the determination and Saiyan spirit in her.

Pan smiled sadly at him and she walked over and hugged her grandfather tightly. Though they weren't of blood Pan had always considered Vegeta as her true Grandfather. "It's good to be back."

_**First chapter to a new chapter in the "Why Can't" Series! Hope that this gives you a little taste of what's to come, and I can tell you to expect a lot of flash backs to the GT and many, many surprises ahead! **_

_**You will notice of course I changed the circumstances of Rikku's leaving a bit as well as the initial flashback of Rikku's SS4 transformation. Reason being is that you have to remember this is an ALTERNATE timeline so not everything is gonna be the same circumstantially. Rikku would NOT have wanted to leave so in order to keep the stories close related I had to sort of FORCE the issue.**_

_**Anyway that's the beginning so look forward to the continuation! **_

_**Next Chapter: While You Were Gone. **_


	2. While you were gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. No matter how much I really, really want to!**

**Why Can't They?**

**Summary: ****After a 3 year disappearance, Pan returns to her family and friends, grown up, mature, and expecting change. However things barely have, her best friend Bulla is still locked in a threesome battle with Marron and Uub, Her uncle Goten is still oblivious to the affections of his childhood friend Rika, and Trunks still sees her as a little kid. Determined for change Pan uses her mischievousness, and new found world wisdom to stir things up.**

_**Chapter 2: While You Were Gone. **_

Same ole' Vegeta, Pan thought to herself as she watched him slowly come to his feet to circle around her form. His eyes took in every nook and cranny, but she remained still as a statue letting him see her progress,

"Something's different… it's more than your body, I can tell you've ascended."

"That I have, and it's good that you notice because I don't plan on stopping at one transformation." She held out her hand and gripping into a fist she pulled back and launched it towards him again in a punch which he caught. "I'm going to continue my training until I'm stronger. I'm going to be stronger than Goten, stronger than Trunks, even stronger than you, Grandpa."

Vegeta smirked and he reached out and rubbed her hair out of place. "Maybe you're of my blood after all, kid."

Pan closes her eyes as he muses up her hair but a soft smile spread. The two of them left the gravity machine, and after Vegeta showered Pan offered to buy him a meal and something cool to drink. At her favorite diner she sat with her croissant and coffee while watching Vegeta slurp down a large shake.

"I've been dreaming about Grandma a lot lately."

She hears him choke, and she looked up just in time to see him wipe the milkshake that had come out of his nose. She had to smile at that.

"What a time to bring that up."

Pan had to hide a snicker by taking a long sip of her coffee. She sighed takin in the aromatic fumes of the coffee before setting the cup down.

"Sorry, but it's getting hard to ignore. I figured you would be the best person to talk to about it."

"I have enough problems wth my own nightmares to worry about yours." Vegeta grunted and he set is glass on the tray of a passing waitress who paused, looked to Vegeta's scowling face, then kept on walking.

"That's just it. You know what it's like! Out of everyone in the Z fighters we're the ones who took grandma's dea-"she drifted off at Vegeta's glare, "err disappearance the hardest.

"Frankly," Vegeta said after a moment of awkward silence, "I'm grateful to be plagued by these dreams."

"Well that doesn't sound too Vegeta-like."

"Say what you want, but I spent my life chasing after Karat, and for more than 15 glorious years we lived peacefully, contently, and I was far happier with her in my life. To forget it, to just have her memory drift away is insulting and weak. I'd rather live with the pain then push it away."

Pan smiled and nodded her head lenaing back. "That's true, but every night is a little much for me. I'd much rather dream about…" She paused making sure he was paying attention. "Trunks."

Vegeta was suddenly glad he had no liquid in his mouth. He would have spewed it all over the tale and Pan. "Why on this great green Earth would you want to dream about that lazy brat?"

"I have my reasons." Pan said smiling secretly… and found herself drifting off back to the past.

~Flashback~

The metal slab went up into the air… Pan's heart clenched and her feet couldn't move fast enough to catch it. The only thing could do was watch as it fell, and Trunk's face broke into itty pieces on the floor. Pan stumbled forward her eyes unable to look away. She felt as though she was holding her broken heart in her hands as she lifted up a piece of the slabs and tears began to pour. "I can't believe he's dead!"

Her grandmother, pint sized and just as shocked fell to her knees beside her. Pan paid her and the whining Dr. Myuu no mind. She couldn't stop the tears, couldn't stop the pain. She blamed herself for this, if only she had caught him, if only she hadn't complained at Giru so long. If she had only let it go, and let Giru get to Trunks he'd still be there. If only… if only she could hear his voice again.

"I'm alright…"

Was she going crazy? The tears slowly halted…

"Pan," Trunks' voice rung out and she looked around expecting to see his ghost. "I'm up here see."

The sound of footsteps made her heart mend and she couldn't stop the big smile that spread upon her lips as she saw Trunks walk calmly down the steps from a closed off room, to the lab below. "Trunks!"

Trunks smiled, and Pan's mended heart flew. She ran to him, and as he landed she had to skid to a stop to keep from leaping into his arms… as he and Giru spoke Pan came to an astonishing realization. She had fallen for Trunks. Well Hell!

~End of Flashback~

Pan shook herself out of the memory and took a sip of her now cold coffee. Giru.. now there was another face she hadn't seen in a while. Ever since Bulma had taken him in as an assistant bot she barely saw him anymore… even when she was around all the time.

Trunks though, Trunks had been her confidant during the rough patches of her life. After her grandmother left they had been nearly inseparable. She helped him ditch work, they would go on mini adventures, take flights around the world, have large hamburgers in America, and then dinner in Europe.

Then things hit rock bottom when he had the nerve to introduce her to a girlfriend, and to his girlfriend call her his "kid sister." It had been the final straw in a string of badness. It was bad enough her mother and father considered her still a kid, but the one person she thought would treat her like an adult insulted her in every possible way.

So she went away. She left to prove she could be an adult, live on her own, train herself, and become more than a child. She was sure they were worried and hurt by her disappearance, but it had been vital to her sanity.

"I was mad at him when I left, but I tell you Vegeta just being around him again was…" She took a deep breath and leaned on her hands. "Inebriating"

"Trunks may be my son, but I still find it more than disturbing of you being so keen on him." Vegeta could see the same starry eyed look Karat had given him in the past. It was both painful, and refreshing to see. "Then again if you had to be attracted to anyone on this planet at least you chose someone with Saiyan blood. Yours is diluted as is."

Vegeta snatched the napkin ball that Pan threw at him. She laughed and he found himself smiling. "Oh gee well thanks a lot, gramps!"

~At Capsule Corps~

Trunks stared at the picture in his hands. The wallet sized memory had been his lucky charm for years, and it was great to finally have the nerve to pull it out again. He stood there with a slight awkward smile rubbing the back of his head embarrassed by the sudden camera shot. Pan clutched onto his arm like a life line, a smile as big and bright as the sun itself. Her trademark orange bandana on her head, her right eye winking at the camera.

She had changed so much. The bandana was gone; the childish squeak of a voice a thing of the past. The little kid he had once knew had vanished and in its place had blossomed into a full grown woman who just moments ago he had in his arms. Her voice a rich velvety sound, her eyes still as bright but held three years of mystery and secrets. All those feelings of happiness, friendship, and contentment came rushing back. He hadn't realized just how much he'd miss the brat… until she had disappeared out of the blue.

He couldn't understand it. Things had been going so well. They'd been thick as thieves. They'd had so much fun together; he even found her better to be around than Goten most days.

Then he had brought his lady friend to Capsule Corps for dinner, and all of a sudden Pan hated is guts. It wasn't like her to snap at him over something as little as a slip of the tongue. He had meant to call her his friend… but for some reason it hadn't sounded right in his head. He tried to put her in a label and nothing appealed. The closest thing he could think of was "kid sister."

It was a stupid mistake, and she had a right to be mad… but to take off without a word to him, or her family? It didn't sit well with him.

For months he hadn't felt like himself. He buried himself in his work and into the beds of many, many women. His father had dedicated himself to one woman, and in the end it had ripped him of pride, and happiness. Trunks had decided to not follow that same path. Instead he found warmth when he was in the mood for it, and never let the female species get too close.

…and then he met Nikki.

The two of them hot gotten along so well it was like Pan had been put back in his life. All of the sadness, depression, and the constant downward spiral finally smoothed and righted once again. For the two years she was there he was happy and had been more than willing to tie the knot.

…and then she left him.

Pain returned, depression returned, and everything that had been righted went haywire once again. Up and down, back and forth, Trunks had been lost and confused, and beyond hurt. He was glad he had Presidential work to keep him busy. Who knew that he'd end up in the same sad situation as his father?

Now that Pan was back he hoped that things would go back to normal… that HE would go back to normal.

"Hope you're gonna stick around this time, Pan." He slid the photo back into his wallet with a heavy sigh. Before it disappeared behind the leather he stroked the face of the girl in the photo.

"I really do."

~Mt Paos~

"Really? She's back?" Rika turned from her spot at the top of the grand library of the Son's home. Gohan's marriage to Videl Satan had been greatly beneficial to not only the Son family, but to Rika's parents as well. To try and encourage Pan to continue her education at a college Videl had been more than generous in decking out Rika's home with the latest and greatest studying technology, along with a library with the books needed for Rika to graduate from law school.

"Yep, she's back and completely transformed. I hardly recognized her. I thought for certain she was my mom back from the dead." Bulla snagged an apple from a fruit bowl on the table and took a pleasing bite into it.

"That must have been creepy." Rika slid down the ladder and grabbed up an apple for herself. Rika was the kind of beauty you wouldn't normally find in the rural area of Mt. Paos. She dressed, talked, and acted like a true city slicker. Her hair was clean braided, her clothes firmly pressed, and her make up subtle and east to accent her natural looks. Her blue eyes were ice cool her lips full and kissable. Any man should have been crawling on their hands and knees for her…

"Hey Rika, I'm out of snack foods!" Goten called from the other room before poking his head in smiling. "Mind if I poke into your fridge?" The years had been kind to him. He was breaking past thirty and yet he looked no older than a freshman in college. His stylish spiky cut hadn't changed since he broke out of puberty. Like Trunks he had been through more women than he could count, ignoring the obvious pining female that had been in his life since childhood.

Bulla had to chew slowly as she took a step back to meticulously watch Rika and her brother exchange looks, one innocent, the other somewhat aloof. It had been the same stupid awkward silence year after year and both of them were too blind to see that they should be together.

"Yeah, you know I never mind Goten." She gave a soft smile which Goten returned. He looked and finally noticed Bulla. Another thing Goten failed to realize, when Rika was in a room, no one else existed.

Tired of watching the painful exchange Bulla cleared her throat. "So I was thinking what with Pan returning and everything, we should hold a party… just us younger crowd.

Goten's ears perked up at this and he looked over at his sister. His face read surprised and confused, obviously he hadn't even noticed her til now. Oh bro you can't even see how gone you are. "Pan's back?"

"Yes, she is, and I think we need to have a get together. I can invite Marron and Uub and Boxer," she mentioned the last name a little subtly as if she hadn't put much thought into the name. "Maybe go to the beach or something?"

Rika cocked an eyebrow at the change of tone and she shrugged and sat on the table crossing her legs as she went through her date book. "Hmm I have court tomorrow, but I'm free Saturday. What do you say Goten? How about we party at the beach?"

Goten grinned and have a full thumbs up. "Hey sounds like a plan to me. Can I invite a friend? I just met this new girl at the mall, she's real nice."

Rika's face fell and Bulla had to resist smacking a hand to her face. Goten, you're such an idiot.

_**YAY! Chapter Update! I know the fic is kinda starting off as a fluffy teenage thing, trust me it gets juicier. You gotta get the norm before you hit the weird I always say :D **_

_**Next Chapter: Bikinis and Boxer Briefs. **_


	3. Bikinis and Boxer Briefs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. No matter how much I really, really want to!**

**Why Can't They?**

**Summary: ****After a 3 year disappearance, Pan returns to her family and friends, grown up, mature, and expecting change. However things barely have, her best friend Bulla is still locked in a threesome battle with Marron and Uub, Her uncle Goten is still oblivious to the affections of his childhood friend Rika, and Trunks still sees her as a little kid. Determined for change Pan uses her mischievousness, and new found world wisdom to stir things up.**

**Chapter 3: Bikinis and Boxer Briefs. **

The beach sang a song that was too beautiful to ignore. The sounds of the surf, the seagulls, the laughing families, and the familiar ring of the ice cream truck were incredible. Pan had spent three years out in the woods, meditating under waterfalls, hunting and fishing for her food, and becoming one with nature… it'd been too long since she'd seen the beach.

"This is incredible, Bulla!" Pan circled and gave out a laugh as her feet dipped into the waves, her sandals being buried in the sand. She took them off and let the sand squish between her toes. She wriggled them and giggled happily.

"It's good to hear that laugh again, Pan." Bulla said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She and Pan were near the same age, and she'd always felt more like Pan's sister than her Aunt.

"Yeah, but I'd laugh much more if it wasn't for the baggage we were carrying." She glanced back and sighed. Word of Bulla's plan had gotten out to Bulma, and like the party goer she was she had invited EVERYONE! Chichi and Seventeen, Krillen and his family, Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar, even Piccolo and Dende sat under the big umbrellas enjoying the comforts of the private section of the beach.

"Ignore them, Pan, we've got more important stuff to do." She held up her beach bag in a bright red patting it firmly. "Like changing into our Bikinis and going diving for shells.

"Now that sounds like a good idea, I bet you Marron and Rika are already in the changing rooms." She grabbed Bulla's hand and rushed with her Aunt. Meanwhile in the pack Trunks and Goten sat near the BBQ sniffing at the foods with grumbling tummies.

"Kind of reminds you of old times don't it, Trunks?" Goten said licking his lips before sinking his teeth into a big foot long hot dog. He munched happily and Trunks chuckled as he applied ketchup to his burger. "You bet, we haven't been to the beach in years. Your mom was with us last time, and we buried dad in the sand."

Goten nearly choked on his dog at the mention of Rikku, he carefully chewed the rest of what was in his mouth and swallowed some lemonade before looking around. "Careful with the M word Trunks. Some of us still haven't gotten used to her being gone."

"Don't tell me you're still grieving too, Goten. I can understand if you miss her, but honestly not even mentioning Rikku's name at a get together like this is an insult."

Goten licked his fingers and sighed before grabbing up another dog. "Yeah I know, and I really thought I was over it, I really thought I had accepted it. It's just, lately I can't seem to get my mind off her. She just keeps appearing up in conversations. I get streams of Déjà vu, and then there are the dreams,"

This time Trunks choked. "You got the dreams too?"

"What? Yeah, wait don't tell me you've been dreaming of my mother? That's so wrong!"

"I thought it was normal, and that I was just thinking about the old days." Trunks rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "What were your dreams about?"

Goten took another bite of his food, chewing thoughtfully before answering. "I don't really know… but I think it had something to do with Cell. It was a moment in time I don't recall ever seeing in person, but my mom talked to me."

_**~Dream Sequence~**_

Goten floated above the battle everything clear but as he floated down to grab Cell by the head his hand went right through him. His eyes ventured further into the crowd, spotting his brother, younger and looking like the weight of the world slammed upon his shoulders.

Cell's sick laughter filled the air and Gohan's high from battle took a dramatic drop, "You can't beat me now. I'm going to blow myself up and take you with me" His pitch was thick and deep impacting with his precarious size. "Say goodbye to the Earth!

Gohan fell to his knees, his cockiness and cool gone and he suddenly felt like the trembling child he really was. Goten looked further out. Further out behind the two combatants was Rikku and the gang.

"Mom? What's going on here? Am I seeing the past?"

Rikku's eyes going soft and sad, her fists clenched at her side. The Earth? The People? All of it was going to be lost. Unless she did something right now. Rikku watched as her little boy fell to his knees in failure realizing his mistake.

_Poor Gohan,_ she thought holding her heart as it beat thick against her chest. Goten could hear her voice though her lips didn't move, almost as if he was reading his mother's thoughts loud and clear.

_He should never have been made to do this. He had the power, but Piccolo was right, he was no fighter. _

She was, in her mind, a warrior who knew the skills of fighting inside and out. She could grow stronger and stronger with no limitations, but that didn't mean her son could as well. She thought of him as baby, so sweet and so quiet, and then the Saiyans arrived and turned their world upside down.

Though Goten couldn't hear words in her mind, he could see ghost visions of his mother's life racing through her head.

_Goten, My sweet Goten._

Goten, taken aback by the sudden call of his mother's voice raced forward to touch her tearing cheek but it slipped through. "_Mom, it's gonna be okay. Don't cry"_

She thought of the little version of him at home, resting in his crib unaware of the world's end. He could see her imagining him having a promising future, full of laughter, full of fun, responsibilities, and love.

The determination in her eyes suddenly became apparent to him and his eyes widen._ "No mom! Don't do anything stupid! Don't do it!"_

Even though this was the past, and Goten knew in the back of his mind he couldn't stop anything he still tried desperately to grab onto her. A flash of what she was intending raced in his head and he tried to shake them out.

_"Vegeta," Goten stopped and looked behind her at his father._

"_Dad do something! She's gonna get herself killed!" _

He watched them kiss, a hard hungry type of connection where he could feel the love between them. His heart soared and broke all at the same time. "_Dad! Don't let her go!" _

She broke from him and looked up into his confused eyes and let the tears fall freely._ "Watch over Goten."_

Goten was dumbstruck. She was doing this for him?

_"What… KARAT!"_ He moved to grab her, to stop her, but she had already fazed from his grip. His eyes darted to Cell and spotted her figure. "No!"

Goten screamed with his father. "NO!"

_**~End of Dream Sequence~**_

Goten shuddered out of his day dream and he held his head wiping some sweat from his face. "Chichi and Dad had told me she had given her life to save the world… but in my dream it felt like she was doing it just for me… so I could have a future."

"Rikku was definitely that kind of person. She's gained my respect on more than one occasion. I guess your dreams are trying to assure you that she loved you with all her heart Goten."

Goten had to smile at that and he nodded his head at Trunks. "Yeah, you're right. So what about your dreams, what were they telling you?"

"All my dreams were sequences of our trip into space, yah know with her and Pan. At first I thought maybe I was just missing Pan-Chan."

"Well there's no mistaking you missed her. Bulla told me how you reacted when she came back." Goten grinned. "Eying my niece are yah, you sly dog."

Trunks blushed and he squished the hot dog into Goten's face getting ketchup and relish all over his face. "Get real! She's just a kid, and she's my friend. There's no way I'd think of her like Tha- Whoa…" Trunks drifted off as his eyes caught a figure running through the sand towards them. The Bikini fitted the form like a Victoria Secret model on TV; all curves and smooth skin. It was a solid orange color with a four star dragon ball accessories on the connections holding the halter and string bikini straps.

Goten wiped the condiments off his face while looking at Trunks' expression. Sure… just a friend. He smirked and turned his eyes to his niece but another figured caught his stare; walking tall just behind Marron and his sister was Rika. While Marron and Bulla sported regular string bikinis in Red and pink, Rika had gone for a more stylish and classy strapless one piece with a sarong. The top hugged her and accented her natural hour glass curves, and the bold, strong colors accented her dominate face and coloring

Both boys went red in the face. Give them ears and tails and they'd be low and wagging like a couple of mutts looking at some prime meat.

Pan approached them first reaching past the blushing boys and straight to the food. "Man I'm starving, look at this spread. Now I'm actually glad Bulma and the others are here. Only they would think to bring buffet style food!"

"Oh no you don't Pan!" Bulla grabbed Pan by the neck pull her into her breasts wrestling against the struggling girl. "You and I are going shell diving first. No way am I gonna wait thirty minutes after you've stuffed your face."

"Oh come on, Bulla just one Hot Dog!" Pan wriggled as Bulla pulled her into the water nearly forcing her into a diver's mask. Marron Trunks shook himself out of his day dream and without even as econd thought planted the food into Goten's hands and ran after them. Marron spotted her family and ran over grabbing up the tan boy Majuub to help her build a sand castle.

Goten barely noticed the food in his hands, which said something, nor did he notice the dispersing crowd. Rika eyed him once smiling naturally and sent his heart a flutter and his face and neck boiling with blood. "Nice suit, Rika."

"Thanks Goten," She sat under an umbrella near the food where she had set her belongings. She pulled out books from her bag and Goten's back went rigid.

"You brought your work to the beach?"

"Yeah, I like the scenery, it's very serene, makes it easier to concentrate. Plus I'm not very good at beach activities. My clumsy side comes out around that type of physical activity."

Goten had to smile at that. Rika always carried this high image of herself, but she never let it seem demeaning or insulting to others like what Vegeta would do. She was honest about her strengths and weaknesses, except when she was in court. "Not all activities are strenuous." Placing the unfinished burger and dog on the table he walked over and knelt in front of her.

"We could go looking for shellfish. I know this great spot just down the beach, it'll be easy. What do you say?"

Rika was all prepared to resist him, but the smile he paired with his persuasion made it damn near impossible to overrule him. "Okay, Goten, you win."

**~In the water~**

Bulla and Pan had swam out to the deeper part of the ocean, they could still see the shoreline which was good, and when pan was underwater her thoughts of food quickly turned. She swam through looking around at all the beautiful wildlife below the surface. The coral reef itself was something to be admired.

She felt something coil around her leg and she jerked turning her head around she spotted Trunks' familiar face. He pointed up and she nodded and they went up to the surface gasping for air. "What are you doing out here Trunks, I thought you were eating with Goten.

"I was," Trunks couldn't hold back the slight red in his cheeks from how his body reacted before his mind caught up to what he was doing. "Then I saw you and Bulla going diving and felt that would be way more fun."

He pulled out a clam and the pink shell was nearly perfect in shape. Pan smiled and admired it touching the smooth surface. Trunks pried it open and Pan's smiled spread ear to ear. "Oh wow Trunks a Pearl!" Pan took the shiny orb with as much admiration for it as she would give a Dragon Ball.

Trunks felt his heart go thump, thump, thump. Did he really just see her as a kid? Why would his body have such a reaction if his only thoughts about her were supposed to be friendly, and almost familial. "Do you like it?"

"Yes I-" she drifted off and found herself blushing. There was no way Trunks was looking at her that way. Her young woman's heart went skidding and bumping around. "I love it."

Trunks set the pearl back in the shell and closed it back up. Putting it in her hands, he held them tightly. "Then it's yours." Trunks looked up from their hands and became very much aware at how close they floated together. Her chest was nearly pressed to his and the bikini she wore made it very hard to ignore that she was no longer a little kid. "Pan…"

"Trunks…" Pan leaned up her eyes drifting closed… she could smell his breath, feel his heat. Suddenly they were pulled under both of them letting out a yelp. Bulla laughed loudly as the two of them resurfaced.

"You guys should have seen the look on your faces!"

"Bulla I'm gonna kill you!" Trunks growled and shot up out of the water and Bulla shot up as well flying around. Pan watched them flying around smiling happily as she looked down at the clutched shell. It was her first REAL gift from Trunks. All the birthday gifts, Christmas gifts, and times he had taken her out all vanished, and was replaced with this special shell she held. He hadn't needed a special occasion, he just gave it just for the sake of giving it to her. She would glue the shell back together; maybe make a necklace out of it… and vowed keep it forever.

Bulla laughed big belly laughs as her and Trunks land back into the surf, the waves rushing over and round them. She tossed her hair back and smiled looking around for her brother to appear. "Trunks?"

"Bulla!"

Bulla's back went rigid, and her face turned bright red as she looked over her shoulder to see the rushing figured coming across the sand. By human standards he was what you would call a hunk! Six feet of proud athletic muscle, a stubby tail of shaggy black hair paired with a magnificent godly tan. His smile was one she'd seen more often then she liked… one that sent her normally put off stance into a mushy puddle. "Boxer Briefs…"

The son of Yamcha and Bulma ran up wrapping her in his arms. She was stiff in his arms her Saiyan pride trying to keep her libido in control. "Sorry I'm late, but it was for a noble cause. I was on a hot date."

"Yeah," and for good reason she pushed him away shaking off the emotions and reactions. Damn human, she thought frowning and crossing her arms. "Reaaaal noble."

_**End of Chapter 3… Love is in the air, but who is smart enough to catch it? Also Goten and Trunks are having dreams too… is this coincidence, grievance, or something deeper? To find out you gotta keep reading!**_

_**Next Chapter: Rika's smile, Feliz's innocence**_


	4. Rika's Smile, Feliz Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. No matter how much I really, really want to!**

**Why Can't They?**

**Summary: ****After a 3 year disappearance, Pan returns to her family and friends, grown up, mature, and expecting change. However things barely have, her best friend Bulla is still locked in a threesome battle with Marron and Uub, Her uncle Goten is still oblivious to the affections of his childhood friend Rika, and Trunks still sees her as a little kid. Determined for change Pan uses her mischievousness, and new found world wisdom to stir things up.**

**Chapter 4:**__**Rika's smile, Feliz's innocence**

Trunks shook the water out of his ear and scowled as his eyes scanned the beach for his sister. "That little brat is gonna pay for this..." His eyes latched on and he spotted her with his half-brother Boxer. The son of Yamcha and Bulma was quite the heart throb back in West City. The two of them were apparently battling the tabloids over who was the hottest male bachelor in the city. Each boy had their own quirks. Trunks obviously was more of the studious and professional type hunks, all about GQ and class. Whereas boxer was all athletic, The guy loved every sport whether it was baseball, soccer, surfing, or even golf. He made his living through modeling, appearing in tabloids like Sports Illustrated, and Underwear ads.

Boxer had women fawning at his feet, and Bulla was no exception. Boxer saw her as a friend, a good friend, one he could flirt with casually and feel close and attached to with no relationship strings attached… but Bulla was obviously attracted. She pretended to not care about him, she frowned and scowled and pushed him away when he got clingy. She argued with him constantly and they fed off each other's energy mixing hot and cool air.

With Boxer in the picture Trunks doubted if he could even ruffle his sister's feathers. Giving up he sighed and got out. "Moment gone."

"Hey Trunks, you okay?" Pan said coming out of the surf behind him the shell he gave her still clutched in her hands. He gave her a soft smile and shrugged.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Hey why don't we go for a walk down the beach, you can tell me what you've been up to the past few years."

"Sure, I gotta tell you about how I became a super saiyan…" Pan started as the two of them started down the beach.

Bulla waded into the water replacing her goggles back over her face. Boxer hurried behind her. "Hey wait where are you going?"

"What does it look like, you buffoon? I'm going diving."

"Cool, wait just a minute I'll join you!" Boxer put his bag down and scurried through it for his goggles. When he looked up Bulla's legs were already disappearing under the surf. "Gah! Hey I said wait!" He put his goggles on and goes diving in with her.

Vegeta watched his daughter a smile appearing on his face. He couldn't help but feel absolute adoration for the girl, for any of his children for that matter. Bulla in question was the carbon copy of her mother. Like Pan the two shared the thick raven black hair, and coloring of Karat, but both had the little differences in representing their blood. Where Pan was petite and soft in skin and build, Bulla was strong and athletic, the true bone structure of a full blooded saiyan. Their faces were similar but Pan was usually the brighter and happier of the two, Bulla mostly wore a frown. Pan had the will of a fighter, whereas Bulla had the soul. Bulla didn't train as much as Pan, but her fiery personality was one to be recognized. She didn't fight, but she loved to argue, and those arguments she usually one. She was all her mother in looks, but Vegeta certainly saw himself in her spirit.

The true difference between the two was their eyes. It was Pan's eyes that had startled him the day she had returned. The true deep affection resonating through those eyes had sent him back through time and had his heart beating strong in his chest. He remembered all too well the eyes of his mate; so soft and passionate and full of determination.

"Hey Vegeta, would you like to join us we're gonna go fishing." Vegeta grunted and turned his eyes to the shadow that loomed over him. Yamcha, Krillen, and the old hermit Roshi all carried rods and poles and looked like absolute clowns with their head gear, Hawaiian style shirts, and bat hooks.

"Sure, why the hell not, but I don't know why you bother with all that equipment. The only thing you need for fishing is your own two hands." Vegeta stood and beat his fist into his palm smirking.

"Well yeah, if you wanted to do it the EASY way." Krillen smiled and lifted his pole. "Fishing the old fashioned way is far more challenging, and I've never known you to turn down a challenge."

"Bah, a challenge indeed, I'll bury you in the amount of fish I'll catch!" Vegeta laughed out loud.

"We'll just see about that, you old goat." Krillen lead the way to the pier. He couldn't help but smile and let out a sigh of relief. He was certainly feeling his age as he watched the kids play in the sand and the surf. He watched Pan and Trunks close together at the shoreline their feet brushing on the waves as their hands gently touched now and again, neither one making the move to hold the other's hand.

As they set up their fishing lines on the pier he got a good look out in the ocean and spotted Bulla floating above the water as Boxer drifted in the water underneath her begging her to come down and help him. The boy was a chip off the old block, the womanizer, and yet so friendly and approachable. There was a blush on Bulla's cheeks and thoughs he crossed her arms trying to ignore him Krillen was old and wise enough to see the glimmer of attraction burning inside.

Laughter caught his attention and he looked to the opposite side of the pier where the cove was. He found Goten nearly face down in the water struggling with a crab as it latched its pinchers onto his fingers. Rika sat on the rocks a good distant away holding her mouth trying to hold the laughter in.

"To be young and in love… god I miss those days."

"Quit day dreaming you numskull and get me out of this thing before I break rip this stuff to pieces!" Vegeta scowled having gotten tanged in the fishing line. Krillen snorted and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm coming…" Krilen murmured under his breath. "What the hell did Rikku ever see in you?"

Goten set the crab back in the water nursing his pinched fingers. "Man oh man, I've battled monsters and villains and yet I lost to a crab. How embarrassing."

"Don't take it too badly Goten. The crab just had more resolve than you did." Rika climbed over and took his fingers examining them. "Besides your fingers are just a little sore… you'll be fine."

"Sure my fingers will be fine, but my bruised ego won't. Not to mention I'm hungry again." Goten laughed a little.

"Just be glad your lady friend wasn't here to see you… and Goten," Rika glanced up his hands still in hers. "You're always hungry." She smiled warmly.

"I'm actually kind of glad she left. Seems she was paying more attention to the waiters Bulma hired than to me. Plus I get to spend this time with you." Goten smiled back and he took her hands firmly and rubbed them. "You know I'm really glad to see you smiling again, Rika. I don't think I've ever told you how much I've missed that."

Rika blushed, her hands going limp in his and she looked down embarrassed. "That's a silly thing to say, I like to smile."

"It's not silly, after your dad went berserk you were never really able to recover before your mom got sick." He paused and glanced over at the beach spotting Chichi and Seventeen sitting on their blankets enjoying the moment together. Chichi's pallor was white and sickly and despite the smile and warmth in her face everyone could see she was wasting away.

"Dad knows mom doesn't have much longer, and we're doing everything we can together." She said it nonchalantly as if it were no big deal, but Goten grew up with the girl sitting beside him, and knew all too well that she was hiding the hurt and the worry.

"You've been through a lot Rika, and the fact that you are still able to continue on and finish school and smile like that after all this chaos says a lot." Goten put her hands down but took one up again and laced their fingers.

Rika blushed more her eyes going sad at the mention of her parents. "Life goes on, Goten. My mom wouldn't want me to grieve." Her lips curved into a smile and she looked up at the sky imagining her mom would soon be watching her from wherever she would go. "She'd want me to do exactly what I'm doing, and be happy."

"I know, and that's why you've always had my respect, Rika… as well as my friendship."

Rika's smile faltered at that statement and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and her heart began to beat in strong heavy pulses. She gripped his hand and leaned into him catching him off guard at the sudden closeness. "Goten I-"

"GOTEN!"

Goten jumped at the voice and his fingers immediately left Rika's which made the frown on her lips deepen even more. Her eyes lifted up to see Goten jumping over rocks to greet a pretty little brunette in a yellow bikini. "Feliz! Wow what are you doing here? It's been a long time."

"I was invited by Boxer, he said his family was here for the day and he said me and a couple of my friends could come." She put her hands together her eyes sparkling. "It really has been a long time Goten, I haven't seen you since that big hole in the sky appeared and all those bad guys came out of it." She batted her pretty eyelashes at him. Goten had a handful of girlfriends over the years, but Rika knew how much he had liked Feliz. She was so innocent in mind and body that he couldn't help but grow attached.

"How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay, considering." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, I feel real bad about that. Things have been really hectic."

"I know I heard. Boxer told me that your mom disappeared. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, Goten." Feliz took his arm and Rika's eyes went cold and she stood up. Before Goten could come up with a response she answered.

"Don't worry, Feliz. Goten had a lot of family and loved ones looking over him back then. Besides..." She shoved Goten into Feliz her smile as fake as The Great Hercule's strength. "You're here now. Why don't you baby him while I go back to studying? Thanks for adventure, Goten, but I think I'll stick to being a beach flower." She pushes past and strolls back to the crowd her body rigid.

Goten watched her leave not sure what to say or do. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know, did you do something to make her mad?"

Goten crossed his arms with Feliz's hand still tucked under. "I… Don't know." Had he gone too far in mentioning her mother? Maybe she was upset again. He looked to Feliz the girl's eyes wide and confused, and yet clearly she was happy to be around him again.

"Hey do you think you can hang tight here for a minute, Feliz? I'm gonna make sure she's okay. I might have to do some apologizing."

"Sure I don't mind, I'll go play with the starfish." She laughs and she wades into the cove kneeling down and watching the marine life through the water. Goten smiled at her child like behavior before turning to go after Rika.

Rika could just down right shoot herself. She'd been so close, so stupidly close to confessing her feeling, and then little miss innocent had to pop in all cute and adorable and lingering on Goten's every move. "I should have known she'd eventually wander back. She's the only one of Goten's girlfriend's whom he let see his power." Damn it! She screamed in her mind and she stomped her foot into the sand and stopped.

Goten nearly ran into the back of her. "Whoa, that was close. Rika are you alright?"

"I'm fine Goten, but I wish you wouldn't follow me."

"Look I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're trying your best to handle things with your mom, but I was just letting you know that I'm here if you need me."

His words were like sharp daggers in her heart. Didn't he see what was really bothering her? Can't he understand that she didn't want his friendship, she wanted far more than that! "I don't want your comfort, Goten." When she turned her cold blue eyes sharpened and she quickly shoved him back, his already off balance faltering and he lands on his butt.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"In case my subtle words weren't enough, Goten, I want you to leave me alone!"

"Why? I already apologize. Look just come on back with me. Just a minute ago we were having so much fun. Just because Feliz is there doesn't mean you have to feel like a third wheel."

"Third wheel… a THIRD WHEEL?" No button Goten could have pressed could have riled her up even more. "Goten you incompetent idiot I can't believe you just said that to me! I can't believe that having been raised with my mother's influence that you're really this naïve and downright STUPID!"

Goten blinked, it was very rare that he would see the cool calm and collected Rika make a bursting flare up like this. "Stupid… what did I-"

"Just shut up, Goten. God I can't believe how many years I've wasted on you! From now on don't bother coming to see me. In fact, why don't you just drop out of my life altogether. I never want to see you again, EVER!"

Goten stood wide eyes, he held out a hand as he watched his childhood friend burst into tears and make a run down the beach. His feet wouldn't move, and his mouth wouldn't speak. He was completely and utterly dumbfounded. "Ever?"

For a few blessed moments Pan felt at ease… The walk with Trunks had been liberating and inviting. He praised her on her accomplishments in the training area, and even promised to do a sparring match between them. Then she heard the screaming. She turned her eyes down the beach. She felt Rika's small ki rise from anger and saw her form run down the sandy beach, Goten's body stiff as a board. "Uh-Oh, now what?"

"I don't know, it looks like they had an argument of some sort."

The girl ran face first into Pan's chest. The girl utterly broke down. She trembled and sobbed and Pan was a little at a loss of what to do. She gently lifted a hand and pat his head and looked around. The main group had scattered all around the beach and none had taken notice of the fiasco.

"Pan, Pan please take me home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why Rika? What happened? What did Goten do?" Trunks asked putting a hand on her shoulder. He glanced back at his brother. The guy looked just as distraught and broken up as Rika was.

"I can't say it here, and I can't stop the tears I don't want my parents to see me like this. Please!"

Trunks frowned and he looked to Pan. "Take care of her, I'll get some answers out of Goten.

Pan frowned and she nodded and called out. "Bulla!"

Bulla yanked her arm free of Boxer's hold and stopped, when she saw pan cradling Rika her eyes went hard and she shoved Boxer away. "Sorry underwear boy but duty calls. Go find my brothers and play with them." She makes a run for it and the three girls gather together before taking off into the sky.

_**Ditzy Goten, just opened up a can of worms. The Drama's just beginning, but a few broken hearts is hardly gonna be an issue once the real danger begins. What should you expect? You're just going to have to find out.**_

_**Next Chapter: Love, Confusion, and Impending Doom! **_


	5. Love, Confusion, IMPENDING DOOM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. No matter how much I really, really want to!**

**Why Can't They?**

**Summary: ****After a 3 year disappearance, Pan returns to her family and friends, grown up, mature, and expecting change. However things barely have, her best friend Bulla is still locked in a threesome battle with Marron and Uub, Her uncle Goten is still oblivious to the affections of his childhood friend Rika, and Trunks still sees her as a little kid. Determined for change Pan uses her mischievousness, and new found world wisdom to stir things up.**

**Chapter 5: Love, Confusion, and Impending Doom!**__

Trunks watched the girls take off his heart weighing heavy as he turned to his brother with a frown. He walked over with a slow and cautious approach. Goten still looked pale faced, and shocked. "I knew you weren't bright, bro, but you really screwed up this time."

"I don't understand, what did I do to make her so mad?"

"Are you really that thick headed, Goten? Are you so blind to what's right in front of you? No wonder Bulla's been complaining to me, you're absolutely and undoubtedly the most short sighted person I have ever met!"

"Now you're doing it!" Goten grabbed Trunks by the shoulders shaking him. "This isn't funny, Trunks. I'm in trouble, I have to make it right! She said she's gonna drop me out of her life! I can't… I can't…" he trailed off looking sick and Trunks nodded his head.

"You get it now?"

"Oh god… what have I done?"

"Apparently made an ass out of yourself." Trunks wrapped an arm around his shoulders patting his back hard. "Come on, let's get off this beach and go back to my place. We'll think about what to do about Rika later."

**~The Girls~**

"FOREVER?!" Bulla and Pan both gawk at Rika as she shuffles through her kitchen trying to find anything alcoholic. Bulla slowly got up from her spot at the table.

"I know my brother can be a dumb ass, but really Rika you're just gonna write him out for good. You've been friends since birth."

Rika slams her cupboards and sniffs wiping her eyes. "I've had it, Bulla. I've honestly had it. I'm not feeling strong or comfortable when I'm around him anymore. Each time I see him with another girl it grinds my insides. I just can't be like that anymore. I Snapped his head off because he's finding relationships and I'm… " She sighs and leans on the counter covering her eyes. "I'm lost."

Pan and Bull share sympathetic looks before coming up and hugging her on other side. "We're sorry, Rika. We know you love him, but it is a big decision."

"I won't write him out permanently, but I can't have him around me for awhile.. at least not til I know for sure I'm over him."

Which won't happen, Pan thought staring at Rika's face. There was no way you can forget a twenty year love, not like that. She looked to Bulla who was smiling. What the hell was that woman thinking?"

"That may be easier than you think, Rika. The only way for you to get over Goten is to find yourself a new love."

Pan wanted to suddenly smack Bulla. What the hell was she talking about? Didn't she want Rika and Goten to be happy? She was supposed to be urging them together, not pulling them apart.

"A new love, huh?" Rika wipes her tears and she leans against the counter her eyes gazing down and she looked to be in deep thought over the matter. Suddenly she smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I need."

"Here's the plan," Bulla pulled her in. "We go out clubbing tonight to scout out some guys. Since you've been trailing Goten all your life you're a little out of practice so this will be a good way to get you back into the fray of things." She pat her shoulder hard and then pulled Pan in by the neck to ensure she didn't try to escape. "We'll stick by you until the male in question has our approval, and then leave you to make the necessary decisions on your own."

"Do you really think I can get over Goten by doing this?"

"Trust me, take Boxer for example. If there's one thing that gets his mind off a girl, it's another girl. You need someone who will appreciate you, and pay attention to you." Not to mention that if Goten were to see Rika getting a boyfriend the jealous monster will come a knocking. She rubbed her hands together her face getting excited.

Pan rubbed her sore neck and as Rika went upstairs to change she pulled Bulla in close to whisper. "Are you nuts? You're gonna pass her off to a bunch of the drunk jerks at the bar?"

"Of course not; one look at the losers at the club will have her realizing that no one can take Goten's place. She'll give up, and then we can smooth things over between them with a little intervention." She smacked Pan's shoulder making her wince and roll her neck. "Piece of cake."

"If you say so…" Pan rubbed her shoulder now. "However what if a miracle happens and she finds Mr. Right at the club?"

"Goten will get super jealous and finally pay attention to her. Then it'll be up to her whether or not she chooses Goten or the new guy. However it pans out we'll handle it Pan. Just trust me."

_**~Trunks and the Boys~**_

"Just trust me Goten, she'll get over it." Boxer said laying out on Trunks' bed as the three of them brainstorm about Goten's dilemma. Though Boxer was bummed to be out of hottie central at the beach, he couldn't just let a bro down.

"I doubt it, you should have seen her face. She was dead serious." Goten put his head on the back of the chair he was straddling. He looked to Trunks who was on the phone with Bulla, and it sounded like they were concocting some sort of plan between them.

"What's going on, Bro?" Goten asked as Trunk hung up the phone.

"Just got off the phone with Bulla. It would seem that she had the bright idea of taking Rika out Man hunting."

"MAN HUNTING!?" Both Boxer and Goten shot straight up and goten held his neck.

"You mean where they actually hunt and kill men?"

Trunks laughed and shook his head. "No you idiot, they're gonna take her to look for a boyfriend."

Goten eased but still looked unhappy. "A boyfriend, but Rika's never had a boyfriend. She's always been busy with school and work, the only man I've ever seen in her house has been well…" himself, now that he thought about it. Goten frowned and banged his head on the edge of the chair again. He really was an idiot. How could he have not seen the signs.

"Which is exactly why they're taking her to the club. Rika's out of practice, so they figure alittle practice is needed."

"She doesn't need practice! I gotta go see her, I gotta apologize!" Goten got up and he went to the door and stopped and banged his head. "Oh but what if she doesn't let me in? She'll probably take one look at me and slam the door in my face… I don't want to have to break in, she'll just get angrier. "

Boxer tapped his foot on the railing and smiled big and sat upright. "Hey, I got it. Why don't we go to the club tonight too?"

"Us?" Trunks and Goten said together.

"Yeah, Rika will have less of a chance ignoring you if you're in a public place."

"Just one problem, Boxer. If Rika manages to see him, or better yet feel his ki when he walks in, she'll bolt."

"Not Necessarily…" Goten said tapping his fingers to his forehead. "Guys… I've got an idea!"

_**~Back on the Beach~**_

Vegeta had been ditched. The sun was setting and the others had packed up their stuff and gone home. All the while he had been fishing the human way. He had fallen asleep in his chair, the line gently drifting in and out with the current.

He could smell the salt air… the gentle breeze brushing his hair… the sound of the waves beating along the shore…__

_**~DREAM~**_

_The rocky terrain was a blast from the past. It was a decisive moment for him… the place where he would finally prove to himself and his mate that he was the strongest. He had beaten her down, and she in returned retaliated with anger, sadness… and love. _

_She had stopped fighting, stopped everything and just stood there staring with her big black eyes wet with tears. Her love declaration had been like releasing the chains to the heavy weights chained to his heart. Everything breathed easier._

_She kissed him, and for the first time he knew exactly what he wanted and that was to be beside her… always._

_"I don't want to exist without you Vegeta."_

_"Karat, this isn't fair. I swore I'd continue on without you… but I can't." He kissed her again his hands possessive and tight on her hips. "There is no life, and there is no death if you're not with me. It's all hell!"_

_Her face changed.. her eyes change, instead of love and weepy they turned serious and the scenery around them began to fade as she spoke to him. "It will all be hell, if we fail, Vegeta."_

"_What…" Vegeta looked around and he scowled and clenched his fists. "A dream… blast it always a dream!" _

"_No, Vegeta, more than a dream. It's me, I'm speaking to you in your mind." She touched him and he could feel her. It was as if she was touching his senses directly.. making them burn with the touch, taste, and scent of her. _

"_Karat!" He whirled around and she was gone… her voice echoed in his head and he held it tight. "What's going on Karat? Why are you here, speaking to me in my dreams?"_

"_For now this is the only way I can. We're in trouble, Vegeta. All of us. You, me, the Earth, and the entire Universe is in grave peril." She reappeared behind them, they were back to back, he in his training clothes from the past, and she in full adult form._

"_You're in your adult form…" _

"_Yes, but that's not important. Shenron's been made aware of a disturbance in the balance of our universe. I have little time to explain… but tomorrow gather everyone at Capsule Corps, young AND old generation. We're going to need all the help we can get." _

_Vegeta was still stunned that he was even in her presence. He wasn't sure how to react, and even though he processed all this information, he couldn't quite grasp her meaning. _

"_What's happening Karat." _

"_I'll explain everything, tomorrow. For now just be sure they're all there… let's say around Lunch Time." She smiled warmly. "I'll talk to you then." _

_He felt her grip his hand. "I miss you, Vegeta." _

"_I miss you too, Karat…" He went to grip her handback and found it gone. He whirled and the dull scenery around him suddenly went pitch white and he awoke with a shudder._

_**~End of Dream~**_

His fishing line was going haywire from catching something big, but he didn't have the time nor the inclination to deal with that now. He tossed the rod over the edge and made a dash down the boardwalk before taking to the skies.

"Either I'm going insane… or I was just talking to Karat… and if I was talking to Karat, then we're in big trouble. I don't have time to contemplate this, I must let everyone else know! Starting with those old farts who left me napping . Bah fishing the old way… how humane!"

_**This chapter was a bit shorter I admit, but I didn't want to push too much information at you at once. So Vegeta's hearing Rikku speak from the other side, and Boxer and Bulla have plans to get Goten and Rika to kiss and make up. Sounds like there's a lot of drama on the way, better stay tuned…**_

_**Next Chapter: I am Tengo/ Vegeta's Insane**_


	6. I am TengoVegeta's Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. No matter how much I really, really want to!

Why Can't They?

Summary: After a 3 year disappearance, Pan returns to her family and friends, grown up, mature, and expecting change. However things barely have, her best friend Bulla is still locked in a threesome battle with Marron and Uub, Her uncle Goten is still oblivious to the affections of his childhood friend Rika, and Trunks still sees her as a little kid. Determined for change Pan uses her mischievousness, and new found world wisdom to stir things up.

Chapter 6_: I am Tengo/ Vegeta's Insane_

The Club was thriving with the young crowd. It was filled with young men and women al celebrating with food, drink, and the opposite sex. Girls dancing with guys, girls dancing with girls, and guys that weren't dancing lounged in the various seats flirting with the young wall flowers too shy to step out on the floor.

"Come on, Rika, you're here, you're young, you're ready. You need to just… Step out and ask someone to dance." Dressed in leather pants, boots and a blue tank top, Bulla Vegeta Son was a woman on a mission. Her mission, make her brother Goten a jealous fool by getting Rika attention from boys. Getting her attention wasn't the problem… the problem was getting her to react and accept it.

"I don't know, Bulla. What if I dance with someone and they're a total jerk?" She played with her martini stirring the olive around with her tiny straw. Bulla smiled and pats her bare shoulder. The simple sleeveless dress was a deep blue almost black color. It shimmered in the low light and hugged every curve from breast to knees. It had slit along the thigh that would allow dancing movement, but so far they hadn't been put to use.

"Relax, if you have a problem Pan and I are here to back you up. Just send us a signal and we'll come to the rescue. "

"Where IS Pan?" Rika scanned the crowd. "She said she was gonna get a drink, but I don't see her at the bar. Do you think she got picked up by someone already?"

"Knowing Pan, she probably did one of two things. A she got hungry and went out back to the buffet or B she… "She drifted off tapping her cheek laughing. "No, no, I'm pretty sure that's probably what happened."

Pan had been tempted… desperately tempted to sneak a peek on the back porch area where a small crowd of people enjoyed the foods and delicacies… but she too had a mission. She was out front, wishing Bulla hadn't talked her into the black mini skirt and blue halter. "We'd all match!" she had said. Oh yeah sure as if there weren't gonna be others wearing blue clothes at an ocean side club called the "Baby Blues Club and Bar."

Her mission was to ensure the guys stealthy entrance into the club. She wasn't sure how this would work, after all it had been Bulla's plan to get Rika out in a crowd of people in an attempt to make Goten jealous so he and Rika could finally have that heart to heart they desperately needed.

If Rika were to see Goten, Pan was sure the girl would split like a banana peek. Trunks had called saying that they had a plan for that… but seeing as it was Boxer's idea, she wondered if it would really work. She almost let out a shout of relief when she spotted the Capsule Corps limo pulling in. She waved her arms before rubbing them. Trunks got out first, Pan's girlish heart beating hard in her chest when she saw how delicious and natural he looked all clubbed out. His hair loose and flying jeans and a tight black muscle shirt showing off his rippling muscle under a blue capsule Jacket. God girls were gonna go insane inside.

"Pan, why aren't you wearing clothes?" He pulled off his Capsule jacket and slid it over her shoulders. Pan slid it on with a grateful smile.

"Your sister's idea… and you look like your future counterpart from the videos Bulma showed me." She smirked and clutched the jacket closer inadvertently smelling him and letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, well that was Goten's idea… and so was this." He turned letting her see this strange tall boy with a cocky grin, leathers head to toe except his shirt which was blood red. He had fingerless gloves and her flexed his muscles and grunted.

"Pan… I'd like you to meet…" Trunks groaned, not believing that he was actually gonna say this, "the man who will sweep Rika off her feet, the dreamy and irresistible, Tengo."

"Belle dame!" Tengo exclaimed rushing over and taking Pan's hand kissing her fingers. "Tis so nice to finally meet you."

The grin on the guy spread and Pan's face went white and her eyes went wide. The cheesy French accent and messy tousled hair cut was one thing… but the outfit she immediately recognized as Vegeta's old Bad-Boy leathers. "Uncle Goten?!"

"Aww man!" Goten removed the sunglasses with a frown. "What gave me away?"

"Honestly? You're wearing your father's clothes… and Tengo? An Acronym for Goten, really Uncle Goten could you be any more transparent?"

Goten hung his head and looked back at Boxer who was already arm and arm with two pretty blondes in spandex.

"I told you this wasn't going to work." Boxer said

"Yeah well, It's gonna be dark in the club, plus Rika doesn't hang out with my dad nearly as much as Pan does. I had already half expected Bulla and Pan to recognize me."

"Yeah, but Rika has spent the most time with you, Goten. What makes you think she won't see through this charade?" Pan asked and watched as Goten fiddled with the sunglasses on his face. "The accent is not too bad an idea… but the clothes… no Rika won't give him a second glance."

"Pan?" Rika's voice rang out and everyone tensed, Goten especially. He turned his back to them. "So this is where you went. Trunks, Boxer I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Ah, well Bulla invited us. " Trunks helped block Goten out of sight by wrapping an arm around Pan and creating a little block.

"Oh she did, did she? Is Goten with you?" She looked around them.

"Ah no, he didn't wanna come, he thought you were still mad." Boxer came in now the barrier coming and the girls on his arms complaining at the tugging.

"Oh really, then who's behind you?"

"Iz dat the woman I am to meet?" Tengo spoke and parted the barrier like Moses and the red sea. Character fully back he smiled and kissed his fingers as if to taste a fresh dessert. "Moia, cest magnifique! She is beautiful Trunk, I could not ask for a prettier date." He came forward and took her hands kissing them.

Rika blushed as this stranger took her hands and began kissing them. Her words muddled on her tongue as she tried to form sentences. "Ex-Excuse me, who-who are you? What do you mean date?"

"I am Tengo, have you not 'eard of me from your friend, ah what was 'er name… started with a B... Belle, Bella,"

"You mean, Bulla?"

"Ah yes, Bulla, pretty girl in blue, very cranky." He shook his head and waved a hand in front of his face. "Not my type, very sister material. You though Cheri' are quite lovely. I will enjoy spending time with, you."

Pan pulled Trunks off to the side whispering to him. "Who the hell taught Goten, French?"

"No one, I'm surprised you didn't know he likes to watch all those old fashioned romantic French movies, says it helps him with the ladies."

"Well it's gonna get him in trouble, Rika is gonna get her tongue back, and the first thing she'll say is-"

"Wanna dance with me?" Rika's voice popped out and Pan nearly fell over in shock. Tengo held his heart.

"Of course, Cheri, lead the way in." He walks in the club behind her giving thumbs up to the others. Pan had a sweat drop slipping down the back of her head. Her eyebrow twitched and she had a sudden urge to slap a hand to her face.

"I don't believe it…" She let out an aggravated sigh. "I honestly don't believe it, how could she fall for such a stupid get up? You do know when she finds out it's really Goten she's gonna kill you guys right?"

"Look Goten didn't want her dancing and being cozy with some stranger. This way he can talk to her, dance with her, and get the chance to hear her side of things before trying to approach her again. Rika was bound determined to avoid him wasn't she?" Boxer said trying to play the level head. He pats the shoulders of his blonde lady friends and pulled them inside with him.

Trunks sighed ad shook his head… he then squeezed Pan's shoulders smiling.

"Let them be, and just have some fun on your own okay?"

Pan blew her wispy bangs from out of her face and then couldn't help but crack a grin. "Well I suppose so…" She heads for the door. "I'll go pig out then."

Trunks' face faltered. "Pig out?"

"Yeah they got this awesome buffet on the patio outback; I wanna get to it before all the good stuff is gone."

Trunks stuttered and went to run after her… before either of them could get to the door Bulla burst out nearly whamming Pan right in the nose.

"Trunks you idiot what the hell did you do to Goten? He's ruining my plan!"

"As it so happens we had a plan of our own, one not relying on jealousy and raw emotions to work." Trunks crossed his arms. "What would you have done if your plan had worked, and Goten had gotten angry jealous and possibly even super Saiyan?"

"I would have smiled with joy. Goten showing emotions for Rika is far better than going with this ridiculous charade! He'll just end up confusing and hurting Rika again!"

"Oh yeah, well-"Trunks didn't know why he was defending Goten's lame plan...something about his sister always sent his back rigid.

"Stop squabbling you two!" A sudden voice from above had them all looking up. Vegeta floated above them scowling with his arms crossed. "We've more important matters to attend to."

"Dad?" Bulla watched him descend. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow Vegeta you're really sun burned, how long did you stay out on that beach?" Pan asked reaching up to poke his face making him twitch and grunt and slap her hand down.

"NEVER MIND THAT! Gather your friends; we must go to Capsule Corps immediately. That's an order!"

"Why? What's the matter, Gramps?" Pan asked pulling off Trunks' jacket and handing it to him.

"I've been half way around the world collecting everyone together to make an important announcement. If you're not at the house in twenty minutes, I'm going to drag you all back here by you're…" he points at the outfits fumbling for words. "Attire!" He zooms back into the air leaving his children, and Pan blinking in confusion.

"What the hell was that all about? Do you really think something is wrong?"

"I dunno, maybe the sun fried dad's brain." Bulla suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he's finally ready for the loony bin." Trunks Concurred.

"Either way, we should probably do as he says."

"What about Rika and Goten? We can't just blow Goten's cover; it'll blow up the entire strategy of the evening." Trunks fretted.

"I'll think of something," Pan said and pat his shoulder. Her stomach grumbled and she whined. "So much for that Buffet."

Inside the club Tengo and Rika were embraced together. The slow dance offering some intimacy as well as the opportunity for a private conversation.

"You ah, had a fight with your friend I hear. I hope you are not too saddened by his stupidity." Tengo went in slowly, and Goten in mind hoped he could find ways to break through Rika's defensive barrier, and return their relationship to the way it was.

"It hurt more than you could possibly imagine." Rika said admittedly. "When you love someone for that long… and they fail to see it, and pretend that your feelings don't even exist… it hurts. What's worse is I have no one to blame really but myself. I should have told him a long time ago... and just never had the courage for it.

Inwardly Goten smiled, but Tengo's face remained passive. "Perhaps you should tell him now, perhaps he feels more than you think. Perhaps he is just stupid and blind to his own feelings as well as yours."

She smiled warmly at Tengo, and Goten's insides warmed and twisted. Why hadn't he realized just how important Rika was to him? He had to set things right. "Tengo, are you defending him? I thought I was your date."

"Trust me petite, if you decide you do not wish to be wit dis person, I'll be more than happy to take his place. I can see in your eyes you still care about him." He saw something light in her eyes… challenge? No, more like determination. Determination to forget him. He needed to try harder.

"I do… but I can't forgive him or myself, not just yet. I think we need time a part… and I need to branch out and look for love elsewhere. "

"Why?" Tengo takes her hands tightly in his kissing them. "You're such a young vibrant woman, but it is your love that is most vibrant. You must confess it, or all that beauty will go to waste."

"You're such an ass, Goten." Rika pulled from him frowning and Tengo blinked.

"What?"

"I know it's you Goten, take off those stupid glasses!" She yanks the glasses off his face and tosses them to the ground crunching them under her heel. "Is this some kind of JOKE to you?"

"No… No it's not like that, Rika, just listen to me."

"No! You listen; I'm sick and tired of beating around the bush with you! You keep giving me these stupid mixed signals that have been weighing down on my chest. I keep hoping, and praying that one day you'd realize that I mean more than just friendship to you!"

"You do, Rika, you do, "he tried to take her hands but she broke free. "Why won't you let me in?"

"Because I don't want to be hurt by you anymore! I don't want to be your friend, or your sister, or even your confidant. I want MORE!" Tears flew down her face. "I won't settle for anything less."

"More… what do you mean by more? I thought…"

"You thought what?" She put her hands on her hips. "Why are you here Goten?"

"Well, I,"

"Hey guys!" Pan rushed over grabbing their shoulders. She looked between them wincing. "Sorry I hate to interrupt but Vegeta wants us at Capsule, it sounds like an emergency."

Rika turned up her nose. "Fine… we'll discuss this later, GOTEN." She walked by, stopped messed up his hair making him wriggle and protest before strutting out the club door. Goten's hair tuck up back in its original spiky mess and he sighed.

"Oh man… I really blew it."

"I told you she would recognize you. You've got a lot of cleanup to do. Did you at least tell her you were sorry?"

"Well, no, you sort of interrupted that part." Goten scratched his cheek. Pan sighed with frustration.

"Come on, Casanova, let's go."

Boxer toasted the blonde with his martini and took a small sip before smacking his lips. "That's delicious, but still a bit tart. How about a different way, Perhaps from your mouth it will taste sweeter?" Boxer suggested leaning in to kiss the blonde who was blushing and squealing. Boxer let out a yelp when he is whacked over the head hard. He held his head and looked up to see a raging Bulla behind him. Her aura was deathly and it sent his face pale.

"Bulla?"

"Shameless, that's what you are." Bulla said with a snarl and grabbed him by his hair. He yelped again and tumbled along as she pulled him away from his lady posse.

"Ow, Ow, Ow Ow, Ow Ow, Ow!" He winced and cried out, people staring as they walked by. "Let go Bulla, that hurts! Ow! What's crawled up your butt?"

"Nothing, but keep it up and I'll have something shoved up yours." She glared down at him. "Got it?"

She let his hair go and he rubbed his scalp frowning. "Yeah, okay, though I don't know what I'm doing that's pissing you off so much. Why are you like that, Bulla? You used to be so nice, but lately you've been a real bi- OW!" His hair was yanked once again.

"Say that to me again and I'll have you swimming with the sharks. Now let's go, my father wants us all home."

"Ow, Ow, Ow! What for?"

"Who the hell knows?"

What for? That was the question on everyone's minds as they all gathered at Capsule Corp in the large dome garden. Mrs. Briefs, always the cheerful hostess even at her old age, prepared a line of scrumptious delights for the crowd. Vegeta smoothed on some aloe to rid of the sunburn and he grumbled and griped about stupid human traditions and hobbies. As the young crowd grouped in Bulma took center stage to try and figure out what exactly was going on.

"Alright Vegeta, we're all here, now tell us what's going on."

"Fine, but I'm only going to say this once so pat attention you lot." He stood in the center of the crowd now, his eyes scanning to make sure no one was missing. "I had a dream while lying on the beach. A dream about Karat."

"Tell us something we don't know!" Yamcha called out chuckling. "We all know you miss her Vegeta, but it's not-"

"Silence, Earthling! This was no ordinary dream. This dream was practically reality to me… in fact as far as I'm concerned it all really happened. Karat spoke to me... wherever she is she spoke to me through the dream. She says we're all in danger."

Murmurs were exchanged; Chichi who had always been Rikku's best friend struggled to stand in her weakened condition. "Are you serious, Vegeta? You spoke to Rikku?"

"Yes." He said simply… looks were exchanged and suddenly laughter broke out.

"Yeah, right, man you've really lost it!" Krillen said holding his stomach.

"Yeah dude, you've been baking in the sun way too long. Why the hell would Rikku speak to you in a dream? If she were alive she could just teleport to you through instant transmission." Yamcha pointed out.

"Yeah, and if she were dead, she could just speak to us telekinetically through King Kai." Krillen wiped away tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Wow that was a good laugh, feels nice to think about her again. Thanks for the laugh Vegeta, but next time you have a freaky dream, go see a therapist."

As the insults piled on the vein on Vegeta's head got bigger and bigger. He grit his teeth and his fists clenched and suddenly he went super saiyan. "YOU'RE ALL IMBECILES!"

"_Hey you guys, stop laughing at him." _

The sudden voice halted all laughter and talk. Movements froze in motion, and eyes turned wide, and faces went pale. Pan had to rub her eyes as she admired the figure before her, as if an image from a mirror. Rikku stood in the middle of the crowd, transparent like a ghost, but still present and visible to their eyes. She smiled at them all showing off all her pretty white teeth. _"Hi Guys, Long Time no see." _

**WOOT! Rikku's finally made her appearance. What is everyone gonna think or say? You'll just have to keep reading and find out. Sorry if this chapter seems a little disconnected, I kinda wanted to finish off a thought, and a whole bunch of ideas kind of meshed together. It also doesn't help that I reawakened my love of Yaoi through Kingdom Hearts. A friend of mine showed me a RikuxSora Comic and I've been seeing yaoi scenes in my head all month long! =_= More than likely I'll be releasing some Kingdom Hearts Fanfics once my commitment to these chapters are over. Curse my wild, perverse imagination! **

**Next Chapter: Rikku returns, The Phantom Balls. **


	7. Rikku returns, Phantom Balls

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. No matter how much I really, really want to!

Why Can't They?

Summary: After a 3 year disappearance, Pan returns to her family and friends, grown up, mature, and expecting change. However things barely have, her best friend Bulla is still locked in a threesome battle with Marron and Uub, Her uncle Goten is still oblivious to the affections of his childhood friend Rika, and Trunks still sees her as a little kid. Determined for change Pan uses her mischievousness, and new found world wisdom to stir things up.

**Chapter 7: Rikku returns, The Phantom Balls. **

Everyone stood in absolute and utter shock at the sight of the ghost form of Rikku. It had been years since any of them had last seen her let alone in her full adult form. She smiled at them all scratching her cheek feeling a little embarrassed. "What's the matter you guys? You look like you've all seen a ghost."

"Rikku!" Krillen suddenly shouted rushing forward towards her. Rikku gasped and she held out her hands.

"Wait a second Krillen, I'm not…" She closed her eyes as the rushing hug from Krillen went right through her, the short old man landing on the buffet table instead his face covered in potato salad. "Oh dear, I tried to warn you Krillen, I haven't quite fully materialized yet."

"Materialized?" Pan stepped forward this time and she put her hand right through her grandmother. Rikku's smile went soft and sad.

"Yeah… it's complicated. You see Shenron and I reside in a space between the living world and the world of the dead. The rules to that world can be altered by Shenron but it takes time for the effects to sink in." She put her hands on her hips. "It started out that I could only see what was going on in the outer world… Kinda like having cable yah know? I could keep an eye on you guys and I was content with that… but then…" her eyes went harsh. "Something happened, something that caused there to be a need for a deeper connection… so I tried to contact you through dreams… using memories and images that linked us… slowly the connection got bigger and I was finally able to reach Vegeta."

"That explains it!" Trunks said suddenly. "I was wondering why we were all having dreams. Goten and I were talking about it on the beach. We just assumed it was just us remembering good times."

"Ah very perceptive as always Trunks." She grinned.

"So what's this need, Karat?" Vegeta approached his mate itching to touch her.

"Ah right, I can't get side tracked." She pounded a fist into her palm. "Well you know how the black star dragon balls were scattered across the entire galaxy an Trunks, Pan, and I all had to go in search of them?"

"How can we forget?" Pan said, "that caused a whole series of problems for us afterward!"

"It did indeed, and they're about to cause another one. You see, during that time when the Dragon balls were getting a lot f attention, rumors started to spread across the Galaxy to various planets and species. Those rumors cause many scientists and researchers to try and create their own series of Dragon balls." This took everyone once again by surprise. Rikku walked across the room taking a good look at her family and friends, her heartwarming at the sight of her three children, Gohan, Goten, and Bulla. "You can imagine that this didn't go over very well."

"Rikku…" Bulma spoke this time. "If they tried to create their own dragon balls, wouldn't that mean they'd have to have a Namek to do so?"

"Yes… what they did is they genetically engineered one, much like Dr. Gero did with Cell. On that planet science and research is far more advanced and they managed to create a living breathing Namek with in the span of one year." Though the words came out of her mouth, Rikku was obviously still puzzled by it all. Everyone knew knowledge and science wasn't her strong suit. "From there that Namek created one large dragon ball… but unfortunately the prototype was incomplete and when they tried to summon for the dragon inside the ball exploded spreading orbs across the galaxy."

"Rikku how come we weren't aware of this? You'd think being in the same Galaxy we'd see some sort of repercussions." Bulma asked.

"I'm not sure… I wasn't quite aware of what was going on either… but Shenron could feel the distortion in the galaxy. Remember Dragon Balls were never made to be used by mortal means...the balls much like our dragon balls, could be corrupted by the negative energy. When the ball exploded, it took the planet along with it."

"Okay…" Krillen said wiping food off his face. "So what if there are balls scattered, what does it have to do with us? How are we in danger over this?"

"It's not just our planet that is in danger, Krillen. The negative energy coming from those separated balls is causing major disruption. In two years Shenron says that planets and stars could start exploding causing massive black holes that could wipe out our entire galaxy!"

Rikku read the shocked expressions surrounding her and she found she finally had their full attention. "We need to gather those balls.. and from there Shenron and I can take them into the empty space where we reside and be able to purify them of the negative energy, and destroy them for good.

"So there are seven scattered balls across the galaxy causing a disturbance in the balance of the galaxy? Okay, simple, we'll just have to collect them and bring them back here within two years, right?" Trunks gave a thumbs up. "Piece of cake."

"No Trunks, The ball that the scientists made was far to big to only be split into seven."

"So how many balls do we need to collect?"

Rikku's eyes narrowed. "100."

"GEH! ONE HUNDRED!?" Sweat drops and fainting happened all around. Bulma was already yanking at her short hair walking back and forth in a panic as Yamcha and Boxer tried desperately to calm her down. Trunks on the other hand was much like his mother trying to calm himself.

"B_b-But it took us almost a whole year just to find seven! How are we going to find one hundred!?"

"We'll just have to!" Pan said her fighting spirit flaring up. "There could be multiple balls on the same planet so it could even be easier than before! All we have to do is split up and scower different parts of the galaxy"

Bulla smiled. "Hey yeah great idea Pan! We can break into teams to each take a quadrant and we'll gather them ten times faster!"

"Bulma and Trunks made all those ships after the commute back and forth from Planet Tuffle." Pan said jumping up and down feeling excitement. "This could actually be fun."

"That's the spirit Pan!" Rikku agreed and looked to the others. "Also I'l be joining the journey again."

Vegeta pushed the girls away to stare face to face with her. "Really karat? You're coming back!?"

"Yep! I'm already at this level. Once you guys get everything in order Shenron should have enough power to send me back all in one piece." She smiled and Vegeta desperately tried to graspher face.

"You're on my team Karat, No complaints! I have not waited this long for you to go gallivanting off with someone else into space!" Veget said in an aggressive growl.

"Trunks, you and I should be on the same team!" Pan said grabbing his hand. "It can be just like the old days!" Trunks blushed but he smiled and gave a nod in agreement

"I look forward to it Pan!"

Bulma was already making notes. "Okay so we have Vegeta and Rikku, Trunks and Pan… I have a total of four ships so we'll need to have two more teams. She glanced at the crowd. "Why don't we let the youglings handle this. Majuub, you and Goten should be a good match to go into space."

Goten panicked a little and he quickly grabbed Rika's hand. "Rika will come too! We need someone with brain power!"

"Oh right, good thinking." She jotted Rika's name down and Rika snatched her hand away glaring at Goten.

"I never said I'd go!"

"Oh come on, Rika, it's to save the universe. You want to help don't you?" Goten got on his knees. "Please come with us? Pretty please?"

Rika rolled her eyes and crosse her arms looking away. "Okay fine, but this is the last time, Goten. Then I'm serious you better keep your distance from me!" Goten nodded his head fast and quick. This quest would be the perfect chance to convince Rika that he wasn't just playing games, and that he really wanted to be with her.

"Now the real question is who is taking the last ship? Bulla you're not in a group yet, who would you like to go with?" Bulma asked the girl standing alone watching her parents smile and interact.

"Bulla?"

"Huh?" snapping out of her daze she looked at Bulma. "What? Oh? I guess Marron can go with me."

"No way!" Marron shook her head. "No way am I going into space! I'm staying right here, I don't even knw the basics of fighting I'll just get in the way up in space.

" Fine, then I'm okay to go it alone." She sighed.

"No way!" Boxer spoke up running over to her putting his face in close making her blush. "You can't go by yourself, it's too dangerous! What if you get lost, or hurt?"

Bulma smiled slyly tapping her pen against her cheek. "Well son if you're that concerned about her, why don't you go with her?"

Boxer blinked and Bulla groaned smacking a hand to her face. "Huh? Who me?" He thought about it tapping his fingers on his muscles and then he smiled. "Yeah sure, why not? I'm cool going into space with Bulla!"

"Are you nuts?!" Bulla grabbed him by the shirt. "I'd be better off with Marron, what sort of help could you possibly be aside from alluring the opposite sex?"

"Oh come on, Bulla!" Boxer wrapped an arm around her shoulder hugging her tight to him making her blush and wriggle. "We'll make a great team! Just wait and see!"

Bulla looked away her eyes glaring sadly at the floor. She felt his arm squeeze her close and she sighed, closing her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

**~Three days later~**

The engines revved on the ships getting read for blast off. Gohan worked next to Bulma, with Videl, and Seventeen all helping with the correlating system units. "Wow talk about Déjà vu." Bulma said with a smile. "I never thought I'd be doing this again.. .sending members of my family into space for dragon ball hunting." She looks to Gohan who was frowning over his unit. "You okay Gohan?"

"Yeah.. just I don't know how I feel about sending pan into space with Trunks… just them… alone."

"Protective parent really does look good on you Gohan." She smiled and glanced down. "I wouldn't worry… besides they're not alone." Gohan followed her gaze. The faint robotic sounds of 'giru, giru' making him smile. Pan laughed happily as the three adventurers reunited once again, her, Trunks, and their faithful robot friend, Giru. The other teams got little robots of their owns. Clones built off of Giru's schematics to have the same design and features as Giru himself.

Boxer slapped hands with his little robot who posed and flexed next to him, acting like one of his biggest fans. "Oh yeah, little dude, you got the moves! I'm gonna call you, K-Kun… K for Kool!"

"Cool is spelled with a C you nimrod." Bulla whacked him over the head. "Get in the ship and stop goofing off!"

"What should we name ours, Rika?" Goten aske holding the wiggling robot in front of Rika making her turn her head away and wrinkle her nose. Majuub already inside the ship checking things out.

"Put him down, Goten, you're scaring him!" Rika snatched him from his hands dusting him off and sending him into the ship. "Doesn't matter what his name is."

"Oh don't be like that Rika, he's gotta have a name!" He jogs into the ship behind Rika.

Vegeta grunted and tapped his foot. "Where the hell is Karat, she said she'd be here ready to go!"

"Vegeta!" Rikku rushed down the steps her hair flowing around her her arms carrying a bunch of bags as she panted. "Wait for me! Don't take off without me!"

"Where have you been, Karat? What is all that stuff?" Vegeta shouted making her drop the items. He saw that every bag was stuffed with food. "We have a stocked fridge, what are you doing bringing more food?"

"Oh Vegeta, you know me. Whatever Bulma packed won't last me even two weeks. I wanted to bring as much as I can so I don't have to rely on other peoples food. Some of those places had horrible tasting stuff." She smile big laughing happily. Vegeta felt a pang in his heart as he looked down at her face. Her cheeks flushed with color and he pulled her forward squishing her in his arms. Feeling her flesh and blood and taking in her scent had all the years of grief and loneliness melt away.

"God, I've missed you, Karat."

"Vegeta…" She smile warmly and nuzzled into his neck stroking his back. "Let's enjoy this time together, okay?"

He nodded… and grunted when the faint sounds of "Keru, keru" came into play. The little green bot saluting to them both. "T-200 10 at your service! I shall lead you to our dragon ball locations!"

"Thanks, Keru," Rikku said grabbing the robot patting his head. "And we're calling them Phantom Balls, not Dragon balls."

"Affirmative, Rikku, I shall update my status to specify that name, keru, keru!"

"Alright space cadets we don't know the precise amount of time we have so try to be back here in the span of 20 months with as many dragon balls as you can. Be sure to stay in touch with the amount of dragon balls collected so we can correlate how many are left!" Bulma spoke from the control panel. "Everyone get inside, and strap yourselves in. It's time for Blast off!"

_**Woot okay new chapter up! I hope this didn't go too fast for you guys. I had a lot of stuff in my head and hrd time organizing it! Next chapters will be back and forth between each group! Let the Phantom Ball Hunt… BEGIN!**_

_**Next Chapter: The First Phantom Ball**_


End file.
